


Guitar Hero

by FoxOfTheDeep



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, i will make it my life's mission to fill that void, just sum grls in love <3, the lack of nanabuki on this site......... saddening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxOfTheDeep/pseuds/FoxOfTheDeep
Summary: Ibuki and Chiaki play a game together, and Ibuki realizes that she's falling headfirst into love, ack!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito (mentioned), Mioda Ibuki/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	Guitar Hero

**Author's Note:**

> i dont think you guys realize how cute this ship is. i love it ❤️️❤️️o(=´∇｀=)o

“Chia-Channnnn!!” Ibuki called out, bounding towards Chiaki, who was sitting and playing her handheld. She looked up and smiled before looking back down to her game.

“Hmmm?” she hummed, clickity-clacking on some buttons.

“I’ve got a suggestion I think you’ll _liiiike!_ ” Ibuki singsonged, bouncing in place.

“Is that so?” she chuckled, taking a moment to yawn. “...What is it?”

“Ibuki suggests-” she held her hands up to form a frame around Chiaki’s face, “We play a _videogame_ together!!”

Chiaki’s console made a fun little noise, and she looked up through Ibuki’s hands, her soft gaze looking right through Ibuki’s _soul,_ ack! “...You’re right. I do like that suggestion,” she chuckled, standing and rubbing her eyes.

Ibuki put her hands down, beaming, and interlocking her fingers with Chiaki’s free hand, “Yesssssss!! Ibuki’s ideas are simply amaaaaazing!!!”

“That they are…” Chiaki giggled. “I have some games you’d like back at my cottage… I think.”

“You tooootally do!” Ibuki turned and skipped out of the hotel restaurant, Chiaki in tow. “By by _by_ the way, you should tooootally get s’more sleep! Or the bags under your eyes’ll become even deeper and darker than that underworld Gundham’s always talking about!”

“But I’m always too busy gaming…” she yawned.

Ibuki nodded, “ _Sighhh,_ I get that… sometimes Ibuki’ll be so caught up jamming out that I’ll stay up til 5 am! I’ve gotten, like, a bazillion- _jillion_ noise complaints for it!” 

“The latest I’ve stayed up on a gaming session is, hmmm… I’ve pulled a lot of all-nighters and just slept through the afternoon…” she hummed.

“Waaa- that’s not healthy at all!” Ibuki worriedly exclaimed, looking back at Chiaki. “But… Ibuki’s pulled a few allnighters herself, sooo…” She looked back to the cottages, stopping in front of Chiaki’s and letting go of her hand. She put both of her hands on her hips, “Here!”

Chiaki stepped forward, pulling out her cottage key. “Unlocking doors always reminds me of those lock-picking minigames in open-world games…” she said, opening her door. She stepped inside, walking over to her TV and looking through her games.

Ibuki stepped inside, closing the door behind her, “Woooaaahhhh!!! You’ve got an _arcade_ machine in here?!?! How was that even authorized!!?”

“Because I’m the Ultimate Gamer, I’d guess…” she pulled out a game case, “This one seems good.”

Ibuki stepped over and looked over Chiaki’s shoulder to get a better look, “Hmmmmm, Guitar Hero?!? Do you have controllers for that??”

Chiaki pointed to the side of the room, “Yep.” It took Ibuki a couple seconds to see some different types of controllers sitting there, Guitar Hero guitars among them! Ibuki grinned, walking over and picking them up, handing one to Chiaki.

She took a seat next to her, messing around with the buttons before plugging it into the console and starting up the game, “Any good songs on here??”

“Let’s see, umm…” she tilted her head. “No Excuses, Evil, Mother of Mercy, Ace of Spades, The Black River, Beautiful Mourning, Demon cleaner… off the top of my head.”

“Wooaahhh, those sound awesome!!” Ibuki exclaimed as Chiaki pressed start. 

They decided to play the on hard mode, because Ibuki was _confident_ that she would do well on a _guitar_ game, of all games. But it became immediately apparent that this was not just like real guitar, as she missed note after note after note, forgetting to keep strumming and pressing the buttons at the same time.

At the end of the first song, Ibuki fell backwards and put her hands on her face, “Awwghh, epic guitar fail!! And Ibuki thought she’d be _amazing_ at Guitar Hero! But I was wrong…”

Chiaki chuckled, “I’m going to guess you haven’t played this game very much…”

“I’ve played it _quadrice!_ Which comes after thrice!” she held up four fingers.

“Yeah, that’s not very much…” she laughed, extending her hand to help Ibuki up. 

Ibuki grabbed on, hoisting herself up, “Alllllllrighty! Next song!”

They decided on a new song, Ibuki begrudgingly choosing a lower difficulty this time to get used to the controls.

Ibuki did better that time, starting to get the hang of how to do this. They played some more rounds, and Ibuki gradually upped the difficulty, eventually getting back to where she started. After a while, she laid back, chest heaving, “Woooow…. Guitar Hero tires Ibuki out…”

Chiaki smiled, “We can just talk while you try to catch your breath?”

She nodded, “Yeah, sounds like a plan, wheeew…. How do you not get tired doing this??”

“I am,” she said, and Ibuki noticed that she was breathing a little heavier than usual, cracking her knuckles. “But I play all these games a lot, so maybe that has something to do with it. I’m pretty used to playing all types of games… but there’s one genre I’m not really as good at…” she sighed, scratching her head.

“Oh, oh, can Ibuki guess?” she asked, smiling.

“Go ahead,” Chiaki sat back, turning to properly face Ibuki.

“Let’s see…” Ibuki tapped a finger against her chin. A genre that Chiaki wasn’t as good at… well, she seemed great at exploring games, fighting games, open-world games, racing games, competitive games… what type of game wasn’t any of that…?

Ibuki snapped her fingers, looking up, “Ah, wait! Ibuki thinks she knows! Is it dating sims?!?”

Chiaki smiled sheepishly, looking down and blushing, “Yeah…”

Ibuki smiled, “I looove romance! And women!”

Chiaki looked back to her, “I’ve never really known how to approach or spot romance…”

“Ibuki can help!” she sat up. “Let’s see, romance…It’s what a lover-boy like Kazu-Chan wants! It’s _definitely_ the reason there’s so much tension between Haji-Chan and Nagi-Chan! My money’s on them, if I’m being honest!”

“Really...?” she tilted her head. “How can you tell?”

“From the way they shoot those little glances at each other, and the way Haji-Chan’s face’ll get all red when Nagi-Chan says something weird...” she crossed her legs. 

“That’s kind of what love is like! You want to look at someone and be around them a lot and you can feel that thump-thump-thumpety of your heart when you see them…” Ibuki looked up at the ceiling, blushing a bit. “They can make you feel suuuper good, whether you want them to or not… sometimes just seeing them can inexplicably brighten up your day!”

As Ibuki was describing this, she kind of… made a connection. To how Chiaki made her feel. Like, Ibuki love-love- _loved_ being around her, and Chiaki made her smile, and Ibuki always wanted to make her happy… and to add on, Chia was _suuuper_ cute too, agh! Ibuki was falling in love right before her own eyes!

Chiaki looked down at the floor so Ibuki couldn’t see her face, “Ah… is that it…? Hmm, then...”

“ _Theeeen…_?” Ibuki questioned.

Chiaki looked back up, “It’s nothing… I think.”

Ibuki kept herself from blushing harder, “If you say so! Oh, oh, by the way, Ibuki thinks she’s all energized again!” She flexed an arm to prove her point.

Chiaki chuckled, “I see…” This time, Ibuki couldn’t help but notice the way Chia’s soft smile made her heart flutter… 

She quickly grabbed her guitar controller, “I wanna try to get a perfect score!”

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Chiaki asked, grabbing her own and turning back to the screen.

“Deeefinitely,” she nodded enthusiastically.

“Alright, if you say so…” she smiled, scrolling down. “I think this one is the hardest song, if you want a challenge.”

“Sounds great!” Ibuki stood up, guitar in hand, gesturing for Chiaki to join. “It's for the authentic stage feel!”

Chiaki grinned, getting up, “You’re going to have to teach me how to really play guitar some day…”

“Ibuki thinks that sounds like an amaaazing idea!” she bounced in place, pressing play on the song.

It started up, and Ibuki tried to focus on the notes coming her way. She was doing _really_ good, she got some great streaks going, she was in a good rhythm, she used her Star Power at some _great_ moments, _buuuuut…_ ack, she fumbled some notes! _Right_ at the end, too!

“Almost, almost!” Ibuki exclaimed, pressing the retry button.

She tried again, actually probably doing _worse_ that time- how was that possible?!

Again, she clicked the retry button.

Again…

Again…!

“Are you sure you can do this, Mioda-Chan?” Chiaki asked after the 5th attempt, tilting her head.

Ibuki nodded determinedly, “Absolutely!”

And so, again she tried!

...And again she failed.

But she was too deep in this to quit now! Quitting is for suckers! 

She kept trying, and retrying, and pressing buttons, and hearing this one song, and it all blurred together into a hazy mess of lyrics and rhythms and _green, red, yellow, blue, oranges-_

Until it didn’t. 

And she had made it through the whole song without missing a single note.

Finally.

She jumped up, pumping her first in the air, “Whoop, _whooooooop!!_ Strawberry-vanilla-fudging _finally!!!_ ” She turned to Chiaki, “ _Finally,_ Chia-Chan, finally!!” 

Quickly, and without thinking, Ibuki pressed forward, meeting Chiaki’s lips with her own, pulling back after a second when her brain registered _what_ she was doing. “Ah- I-Ibuki didn’t mean- the adrenaline-!” she fumbled through her words, blushing furiously.

The look of initial shock on Chiaki’s face melted into a smile. Then she giggled. And Ibuki’s immense worry was replaced very quickly with confusion and relief and a weird embarrassing feeling too. She waited for Chiaki to finish laughing, not wanting to be the first to say something.

“I-” Chiaki looked down, still smiling, her face flushed. “Y-Yeah… I was feeling love…”

“Wha-wha-wha-wha-!?” Ibuki slapped her hands on her cheeks. “L-Love?! Am I dreaming?!?”

Chiaki looked up, meeting Ibuki’s eyes, before going in for a hug, “...I don’t think so.”

Ibuki hugged back, because _what else would she possibly do???_

“...I love you, Mioda-Chan… I think…”

Ibuki’s heart and soul burned at those words, ack!

She beamed, burying her face into Chiaki’s shoulder, “I- Ibuki… loves you too…

And she always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> 😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁
> 
> first fic of mine thats purely nanabuki.......... i will def write moar😁😁😁
> 
> i got the songs chia sayz from guitar hero: metallica because i had the case laying around lol
> 
> maybe i kind of rushed into the romance in the second half🤔🤔🤔🤔 o well!!😁😁😁😁
> 
> please comment i would love to see interaction w this 🥺👉👈 (=^∇^*=)
> 
> my friend suggested they play guitar hero because thats one of their ship names ꒰✩’ω`ૢ✩꒱ ꒰✩’ω`ૢ✩꒱
> 
> i had a lot of fun writing in ibuki pov if im being honest.... kind of channeling her lollll (＃⌒∇⌒＃)ゞ


End file.
